Druids
by BlueDog7545
Summary: A young druid discovers what it truly means to harness the powers of nature, and using this newfound knowledge he and his friend must save their teacher as well as the world.


I was a wolf of 12 years, I lived on the country side with my father and two years ago my brother as well. I wore a pair of white pants which were a bit too short for me, so they stopped just above my ankles. My red t-shirt was surrounded by a blue cape that went around my arms. I had received my cape from my brother when I was seven, he was an aspiring merchant who wanted to travel the world to support us since we weren't the richest family. But we were proud and made do with what we had, my father gave me the family emerald which was passed down from generation to generation as a way to keep my cape from constantly falling to the ground. And these were the last things that I ever took from my home besides my memories.

I walked slowly up to the open field in front of me, the wait of my bags and of the events in my past slowed me down. I looked down at my trembling hand to make sure I still had the note in my hand, and sure enough it was. I didn't know what was going to happen, or what the future had in store for me. But what I did know was that if I can embrace my brother's death after two long years, then I will be ready for what was to come my way.

As I entered the field, I came across a young looking feline sitting in the middle of the field. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and light brown shorts. She was black in color, and her eyes were a dark blue looking like how the moon would reflecting off of the ocean on any night. She was reading a letter when I came up behind her to introduce myself.

"Hello." I said to her in a more awkward way than I would like to have sounded. "Who may you be?" She gave a jump into the air as if she was just coming out of a deep thought. The letter she had followed the light breeze, which was blowing back and forth, until it came to a stop by her foot.

Recollecting her thoughts, she stared directly at me. "Don't you ever sneak up on me!" She shouted shoving me back a little. "And as for my name, I am called Kinar, what are you doing interrupting me here."

"Well you seemed kind of, well, lonely out here and I thought you could do with some company Kinar." I answered, a smile began to slowly creep across her face.

"Thank you stranger," she said, "by the way what is your name?" As I began to open my mouth to speak, I could smell a fire burning around us.

"Do you smell that?" The cat put her nose in the air and took a sniff.

"It smells like a fire, one near us at that." We looked around and found that we were standing in a circle of fire. "What do we do?" Kinar asked in a panic.

"Do you know any water magic?" I asked her, a small amount of water appeared and fell through my fingers as I asked.

"Yes I do, are you a druid as well?"

"No time for questions, we need to get this fire out now!" I said in a commanding voice. We stood back to back and raised our paws. I don't know how far she was along in her druid training, but I could only support it for a small amount of time before I gave out. Hopefully it would be enough to put the fire around us out. The blue magic began to surround our paws as we extended them out towards the fire. Water spewed out of our paws as the fire began to slowly decrease in size, but as we continued both of our streams got weaker and weaker. At least I knew now that her and I had the same level of druid training. (About none at all.)

The fire gave its last dying breaths as the water from our paws began to come out in short intervals revealing that we were about to lose the flow of magic. "Nice work Kinar." I said congratulating her.

"You too stranger." she said looking down at her paw to see the last little bits of the water magic vanish back into the air. "By the way you never told me yo-" a voice boomed from somewhere in the open field, it seemed to be congratulating us.

"Well done young druids you have completed your first test, I guess now I know you are ready to be trained." Saying this a Tauren revealed itself to us. He was a white cow with a black mane which I almost didn't notice from seeing his two big white horns with stunning gold rings on them. His eyes were a dark brown, and he wore traditional leather armor like a guard may wear. He had a scar that went across his right eye as well. "Since its getting late, I ask you two to follow me back to my tent." We picked ourselves up and chased after the Tauren who had already started on his way back without waiting for us. The three of us walked for a few minutes in silence before Kinar broke it.

"Are you Serid? The one who is supposed to train me." Kinar asked to his back.

"Not just you young one." Serid returned with a short, deep laugh. Kinar looked over at me with a questioning look. "Yes Kinar, him too."

"I thought you were only taking one apprentice." Kinar said in a questioning tone.

"Well, I originally was, but since there were only two of you I decided to take you both in." Serid returned, "Ah. We have arrived." We were standing outside of a large, blue tent that had gold stripes going vertical on it. "I know it may not be much, but it is a place to call home. Now if you will follow me inside I will show you both to your room." Following him into the tent, it revealed to be bigger on the inside. In the middle of the tent was a small grand staircase which led to an upper level where Serid took us to show us the one room that Kinar and I would be sharing.

"Here we are," Serid said to us holding his arm out towards our room, "you two will be sharing this room. I want you both to get settled for the night, maybe get to know each other better, I'm going out to get the paperwork to make it official that you two are my two new fledglings. I want you both to report out in the field tomorrow for our first lesson, have a good night."

"Well I guess we got some unpacking to do." Kinar said turning to me with a smile, but it was quickly erased with a questioning look. "Now as I was asking before, who exactly are you."


End file.
